Diesel scolds Den, Dart and Paxton/Diesel gets stuck in a crate
This is how Diesel scolds Den, Dart and Paxton and Diesel gets stuck in a crate goes in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. the Dieselworks, Diesel has problems of his own Diesel: You should've known that it was Thomas pulling you and not me. his horns Does that sound like a steamie's whistle? Peep, peep! Paxton: It is very hard to hear when you're under a crate, Diesel. Dart: Or to see. Diesel: Stop making excuses! one of the crates, Ryvine and Rothbart looks at Diesel Diesel: If I was under a crate, I'd be able to... looks up and a crate falls on him Diesel: Ow! Den, Dart and Paxton laugh Get it off! Get it off! Ryvine Sparkle: crazily That's a good plan I came up with, Rothbart. turntable lowers and Diesel is gone Ryvine Sparkle: There he goes. Bye bye forever. Rothbart: Yeah. Den: Wow. Dart: He's disappeared. Paxton: He really is full of surprises. Diesel: No, I'm not! looks up and sees Diesel, stuck in the crate, dangling in the air Diesel: Get me down! Get me down! Rothbart: No more Mr. Nice Guy. No siree! crane drops Diesel onto the floor Diesel: Ouch! grunts Get me out of here! Rothbart: We will get you out of here, Diesel. On the way to another island. Diesel: Rothbart? Den and Paxton laugh some more until they hear Diesel bump into something Diesel: Ooh! Ow! Ryvine Sparkle: Ok, Diesel. Can you tell me and my friend where is Odette? Rothbart: And when you do, Sunset will be onto our side and Odette, will be mine. blows his horn twice for "Never!" Twivne: Never is here. laughs then sighs Rothbart: You think you can impersonate Diesel, Ryvine? nods Twivive: What about Diesel? Where shall he send him? looks at Rothbart as the song Grizzle's Bad starts playing Rothbart: You make the Big Bad Wolf seem sweet~ Clover Lacey: We make the Witch bow to us~ Ryvine Sparkle: We're just mean and greedy to the bone~ Nothing makes us madder then a happy bear~ Who shares~ Grizzle: Who care?!~ Rothbart: You don't want trouble?~ Best leave us alone~ Grizzle: ALONE!! Rothbart: Rothbart's bad!~ Odette loving Derek really make me mad!~ Rothbart's bad~ Look..~ Grizzle: Out~ He's the king of everything that's~ Nasty, loud and rude~ Rothbart: Princess Odette, I'm coming after you~ Ryvine Sparkle: at the camera It's true, folks. Rothbart: Rothbart's bad!~ Odette loving Derek really make me mad!~ Rothbart's bad~ Look..~ Ryvine and Rothbart: Out~ break Grizzle: Revenge on Ryan and Oopsy will be mine! Rothbart: Princess Odette and everything her father have will belong to me!! Ryvine Sparkle: And we will rule Equestria and every world... FOREVER!!! Rothbart: Rothbart's bad!~ Odette loving Derek really make me mad!~ Rothbart's bad~ Look...~ Ryvine and Grizzle: Out~ laughs Dart and Paxton look at each other in worry Grizzle: How did you became friends with Rothbart, Ryvine? Rothbart tells him, Den, Dart and Paxton sneak off without them noticing Den: Did they see us? Dart: No. Who are those two with the bear? looks at Ryvine and Rothbart Paxton: Ryvine Sparkle and his friend Rothbart. Den: What did they do in Crash, Thomas and Ryan meets the Swan Princess? Paxton: I think they wanted to have King William's kingdom. So, they kidnap Sci-Ryan and Odette, take them to a lake and then Rothbart puts a spell on Odette. Den: Wow. He is full of surprises. peaks out of a rock Sci-Ryan: That's what you think. Dart: Sci-Ryan. You hear what they said? nods Den: Why did Rothbart and Ryvine kidnap you and Odette, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Because, they want my robot making skills and Odette to marry Rothbart. gasps Sci-Ryan: Paxton. Keep an eye on Diesel while I tell Twilight and the others. Activate rocket boots! boots activates Den: How is that possible? Sci-Ryan: These boots are voice-activated. Well, most of these things are voice activated these days but these boots are special. I made them myself. flies off to tell the Shadowbolts and the others Thomas: Oh look. Who's that? A swan? lands Odette: Sci-Ryan! Sci-Ryan: Hi, Odette. hugs Sci-Ryan and he ponies up Sci-Ryan: I am so happy to be with you, Odette. watches from a distance Vinnie: awe Whoa. Kaos: Did you see that? the glow disappears Twivine: Forget what you saw, Vinnie. Vinnie: No. I can't. Even without the glow, that science-boy has wings. sends his dragonfly and it hit Vinnie Ryvine Sparkle: No. I have wings. You should not mess around with things you don't understand. Vinnie: But I do understand. Ryvine Sparkle: But, Thomas doesn't! You have to tell Thomas at the last event of the show. But, not right now. toots for "Ok" the gang Crash Bandicoot: Sci-Ryan? What does you look like in Anthro form? Sci-Ryan: Uh, I don't know. turns back Sci-Ryan: Guess I showed my friendship with Odette. nods Sci-Ryan: If only Morro could see me here. Guess I'm better then him. pops up Morro: I heard that. Sci-Ryan: Sorry. I think I'm better then you? shakes his head for no Sci-Ryan: Thought so. You think you can possess Ryan? I trust you. Like I trust Mighty Eagle. nods and jumps into Ryan Sci-Ryan: Ryan? You ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: You think I trust him even when he pretend to be evil? nods then smiles like Morro Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? Why are you smiling like Morro? cybernetics' paint job turns green Thomas: Whoa. Sci-Ryan: How am I suppose to test my magic skill? Ryan F-Freeman: Morro's voice Let me teach you, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Morro? Are you in Ryan's body? nods Evil Ryan: I hope you don't unleash the magic, Thomas. Bertram's training did well on me. Morro and Thomas the weapons he collected after some battles he fought It awarded me with many trophies. Sci-Ryan: Don't let your pursuit of weapons cloud your reality, Evil Ryan. Remember what Bertram told you like what Count Dooku told General Grievous. If you are to succeed in combat against the Cons, you must have three thing on your side: Fear, surprise and intimidation. At least you don't retreat if one element is lacking. Only then will you insure victory for Thomas, us and the Autobots and have your trophy. Ryan F-Freeman: Morro's voice You are nice, Sci-Ryan. That's good advice. and Sci-Twi smile Evil Anna: If Thomas did unleash the magic, we will use it against him. gasps Rigby (EG): Maybe with this magic, I can find Rothbart and make him pay. Sci-Ryan: Pay what, Rigby? Rigby (EG): For turning my sister into a swan. Sci-Ryan: Oh. How did you became Rothbart's rival, Rigby? Rigby (EG): Well. I don't want to tell you the whole story, so maybe a flashback can do. Ryan F-Freeman: Morro's voice Ok. Nightmare did turn Ryan into a swan. Flashback Rothbart: Look, Rigby. How did you spy on me? I want to marry Odette, even if I put a spell on her. and covers his mouth Ryan F-Freeman: A spell? That's what Nightmare Moon did to me. Rigby (EG): How dare you put a spell on my sister!? Rothbart: Rigby. There's no need to shout. Rigby (EG): No, Rothbart! I knew that you and Ryvine kidnaped Sci-Ryan and my sister! You put a spell on her and she turned into a swan! As of now, we're rivals! ends Evil Ryan: Rothbart's so evil. While Speed, Jean-Bob, Red, Puffin, Star Song and Mighty Eagle gets the map, I found the notes to the Forbidden Arts. With the power to create, I'll create some Pokebots so great that will make Vinnie look like.... like... a toy train from Canada. Sci-Ryan: Whoa. I thought those notes were destroyed after Rigby and Derek burned them. Evil Ryan: Not exactly. I scanned the notes. I am putting this and my magic to good use as well. Crash Bandicoot: Awesome. With Sci-Ryan's smartness on magic and Gaia's magic, he will be better then Morro. Ryan F-Freeman: Morro's voice Gaia thinks she's better then me? Sci-Ryan: Uhh. No. Not even me, Morro. Ryan F-Freeman: Morro's voice You mean... I'm better then you? Sci-Ryan: No one is better then us! Ryan F-Freeman: Morro's voice That's cool, Sci-Ryan. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer